


Spider Bites & Group Chats

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shelle: i read osborn is secretly from an alien planet and his projects are part of his master plan to create a hive mind of followers to destroy and harvest the earthbbgun: ._.not maguire: ._.lableeds: ._.ceemoon: ._.baberaham: sick 🤙🏿
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Julius Dell/Roger Harrington, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, probably more idfk
Kudos: 13





	Spider Bites & Group Chats

**Author's Note:**

> little things to cover: the first little bit of the chapter is pre-spidey powers and i'm throwing uncle ben in there because i miss him and i need him to be directly mentioned otherwise i will do backflips into the marvel studios and write an 11-page essay on why uncle ben needs to be in the mcu and why he still matters and then cartwheel out of it
> 
> anyway, i wrote this bc i was bored, and i'm sorry if anyone is kinda ooc, but i haven't written fic in ages. forgive me
> 
>  **key** :
> 
>  **peterparkours** : Peter Parker / Spider-Man  
>  **lableeds** : Ned Leeds  
>  **shelle** : Michelle / MJ  
>  **charlie** : Charles Hinton ( is that his name?? idk )  
>  **i wish i was lavigne** : Sally Avril  
>  **ceemoon** : Cindy Moon  
>  **bbgun** : Betty Brant  
>  **baberaham** : Abraham Attah  
>  **lightningstrike** : Flash Thompson
> 
> uhh tw for death even though it's indirect and we all know who it is

**not maguire created a group chat**

**not maguire added** **peterparkours** , **lableeds** , **shelle** , **charlie** , **i wish i was** **lavigne** , **ceemoon** , **bbgun** , **baberaham** , **and lightningstrike to the group chat**

 **not maguire renamed the chat** : **acadec squad**

 **not maguire** : hey everyone! :)

 **bbgun** : hi liz!

 **peterparkours** : hi :)

 **lableeds** : heyy

 **charlie** : h - hewwo owo

 **i wish i was lavigne** : cursed

 **shelle** : hey

 **ceemoon** : helloooo how is everyone

 **baberaham** : owo

 **charlie** : owo

 **lableeds** : owo

 **bbgun** : owo

 **not maguire** : oh no

 **lightningstrike** : h - what the fuck

 **peterparkours** : owo

 **not maguire** : et tu, peter?

 **peterparkours** : :(

 **peterparkours** : i guess it's time to pack up the owos

 **lightningstrike** : @peterparkours change ur name :/

 **peterparkours** : why??

 **lightningstrike** : it's factually inaccurate

 **baberaham** : how do u know flash

 **lightningstrike** : have u seen penis at all lately??? he's a twig

 **shelle** : last i checked, you're not lightning either, flash, so if it's factual accuracy you're going for, you have to change your name, too

 **lableeds** : busted

 **bbgun** : alexa play busted from phineas and ferb

 **lightningstrike** :

**not maguire** : ANYWAY

 **not maguire** : i love your name @peterparkours

 **peterparkours** : oh, thanks :)

 **not maguire** : i made this chat as a way for us all to chat abt acadec stuff outside of school

 **not maguire** : if that's okay with everyone, of course

 **peterparkours** : i think it's a great idea liz

 **lableeds** : me too

 **bbgun** : me three

 **ceemoon** : me four

 **baberaham** : me five

 **i wish i was lavigne** : me seven

 **charlie** : what

 **i wish i was lavigne** : i said what i said

//

[ **private message** : **peterparkours** & **lableeds]**

 **peterparkours** : H

 **lableeds** : never a good sign

 **peterparkours** : she just said she loved my name

 **lableeds** : i saw. love that for u bro

 **lableeds** : btw, my moms want to know if you're staying for dinner

 **peterparkours** : idk i'll have to check if it's ok with may and ben

//

 **peterparkours** : they said it's ok. they're going out together tonight anyway

 **lableeds** : awesome. i'll see you at 6

//

 **[group** **chat: acadec squad]**

 **not maguire** : hey, i just wanted to check we're all ready for the oscorp trip today!

 **not maguire** : it's going to last until at least 5 or 6pm so i wanted to make sure we're all stocked

 **lableeds** : that long?? really???

 **bbgun** : yeah it's a lot to get through

 **ceemoon** : not surprising since it's _oscorp_

 **shelle** : i read osborn is secretly from an alien planet and his projects are part of his master plan to create a hive mind of followers to destroy and harvest the earth

 **bbgun** : ._.

 **not maguire** : ._.

 **lableeds** : ._.

 **ceemoon** : ._.

 **baberaham** : sick 🤙🏿

//

 **not maguire** : @lableeds is peter ok??

 **ceemoon** : i don't think i've ever seen him run so fast

 **lableeds** : mm idk. lemme try calling him

 **lightningstrike** : he's probably fine. just penis parker being dramatic 🙄

 **i wish i was lavigne** : i told mr. harrington he was sick. he did look pretty pale when he ran outta here

 **lableeds** : no answer. i'll call him later

 **not maguire** : hm :// okay

 **lableeds** : failing that, i'll call his aunt

//

 **[private** **message:** **peterparkours & lableeds]**

 **peterparkours** : hey sorry for not texting or calling you back, i'm not ignoring you

 **lableeds** : hey!! don't worry about it. are you okay? i haven't seen you since the oscorp trip

 **peterparkours** : oh i just started feeling a little sick. i'm okay now

 **lableeds** : great!

 **lableeds** : so, are you coming into school today?

 **peterparkours** : no sorry man

 **lableeds** : 😔✌🏽

 **peterparkours** : uncle ben thinks it's better if i stay home

 **peterparkours** : in case i'm sick again or something

 **lableeds** : ok. see you tomorrow then?

 **peterparkours** : yeah, hopefully :)

 **lableeds** : ok. i hope u feel better

 **peterparkours** : thanks! talk to u later

//

 **[group chat** : **acadec squad]**

 **not maguire** : @lableeds did u talk to him?

 **lableeds** : yeah. his uncle told him to stay home today. he'll probably be back in tomorrow

 **baberaham** : bummer

 **ceemoon** : we have to cancel everything now

 **bbgun** : it's just one day cindy

 **i wish i was lavigne** : yeah we'll make it through :) peter will be back

 **charlie** : *terminator voice*

 **charlie** : nvm i can't imagine parker with a terminator voice

 **lableeds** : hey i can send him the stuff we discuss here and he can go over it with us

 **not maguire** : good idea!

 **lightningstrike** : IT'S LIKE I DON'T EVEN EXIST TO YOU GUYS

 **baberaham** : who are u

 **lightningstrike** : wow

//

 **[private message** : **peterparkours & lableeds]**

 **lableeds** : what u missed on _midtown tech academic decathlon_

 **lableeds** : [sent an attachment]

 **lableeds** : [sent an attachment]

 **peterparkours** : couldn't you guys have gotten flash for this?

 **lableeds** : you know everyone prefers you, pete

 **peterparkours** : ig 🥴

//

 **[group chat** : **acadec squad]**

 **peterparkours** : [sent an attachment]

 **peterparkours** : [sent an attachment]

 **i wish i was lavigne** : ayyy welcome back peter!!

 **not maguire** : weba!!

 **shelle** : wb loser

 **ceemoon** : we're not doomed phew

 **lightningstrike** : A H E M

 **baberaham** : welcome back peter!

 **peterparkours** : wow thanks everyone lmao

//

 **bbgun** : hey @peterparkours are you okay???

 **bbgun** : i just heard the news

 **bbgun** : i hope you and your aunt are okay

 **lableeds** : he just needs some space betty

 **not maguire** : we're here for u if u need us @peterparkours

 **baberaham** : seconded

 **ceemoon** : same here

 **i wish i was lavigne** : i'm so sorry @peterparkours i didn't know ur uncle, but he seemed cool

 **shelle** : sorry abt your uncle. that really sucks

_**peterparkours has gone offline** _

**charlie** : maybe we should drop this subject until peter's ready to talk about it

 **not maguire** : good idea

 **ceemoon** : is cereal soup

 **i wish i was** **lavigne** : cindy what the actual fuck

 **ceemoon** : is cereal soup

 **ceemoon** : answer the question coward

 **shelle** : yeah sally

 **charlie** : answer it sally

 **i wish i was lavigne** :

**[private message** : **peterparkours** & **lableeds]**

 **lableeds** : hey pete i'm really sorry about your uncle

 **lableeds** : i tried to talk to you at the funeral but may said you needed your space

 **lableeds** : just know i love u okay??? you're my best friend and i'm here for you if you need me

 **lableeds** : whenever that is

 **lableeds** : <3

**Author's Note:**

> half of this is probably wrong. i'm not an american


End file.
